Andrew Wong
Biography Andrew Xing Wong (February 22, 1942-June 23, 1958) is the son of Lee and Mai Zhang and the younger brother of Zoe, Ming-Ming and Dave. History Andrew was born to Lee Wong and Mai Zhang in a hospital in Hong Kong. He moved to Bend, Oregon at the age of 15 months old and moved to New York City, New York when he was 10. He went to pre-kindergarten back in 1945, attended elementary school in 1948 until 1953, middle school in 1953 until 1956 and high school in 1956 until his last days in 1958. After his father, Lee, died in 1954, his religious yet abusive stepfather, Peter Sullivan, did not only abuse him, but beat him up with his ruler. He finds everything "sinful", from greasers to Little Richard, to Elvis Presley to soda jerks to the military. Disappearance and death In the late evening of June 12th, 1958, he wrote a suicide note as a result of Peter abusing him for his "sins". He was last heard from June 13th, 1958 at 5:13PM and was reported missing to the New York Police Department (NYPD). On the same day of Andrew's disappearance, his belongings were discovered on the pedestrian walkway of the Manhattan Bridge. They included a cola bottle, a cigarette, a cigarette lighter and a pair of sunglasses. On the evening of June 23rd, Andrew's body was observed near a river. The cause of death was suicide by drowning the following day. Appearance He is a young teenage boy with a '50s-styled hairstyle, a black greaser jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans and black loafers. He used to wear braces when he is 11, but at age 14, he had them taken off and now he is stuck wearing a retainer. As a ghost, not only his hair was wet, but his clothes as well. Personality Andrew is a rebellious yet kind teenage boy who is nice to his friends. Missing poster Mutiple copies of his missing poster was shown everywhere on New York City, New York. It reads: POLICE DEPARTMENT OF NEW YORK CITY MISSING A yearbook picture of Andrew Wong back in 1958, wearing a black shirt, a black greaser jacket, and a '50s-styled hairstyle smiling, revealing a metallic retainer in his teeth. (not text) ANDREW WONG 16 YEARS OLD LAST SEEN JUNE 23 DESCRIPTION: Date of Birth: February 22, 1942 Male, 16 yrs. Height: 55 Inches Weight: 120 lbs. Black Hair. Brown Eyes. Wearing White Shirt. Black Leather Jacket. Blue Jeans. Black Loafers. Persons Having Any Information Are Required To Call Obituary Lee and Mai wrote an obituary for Andrew: "1942-1958 Andrew Wong is our lovely son who vanished and died on the summer of 1958. Everyone at school loved him very much. He loved bowling, Little Richard, Elvis Presley, and rock and roll music." Trivia *He has the same brain mixed with Fonzie from Happy Days. *His favorite singers are Little Richard and Elvis Presley. *His favorite genre is rock and roll. Category:Ghosts Category:Death by Suicide Category:People who commited Suicide Category:Suicidal People Category:American Ghosts Category:Children Category:Children from USA Category:Children from China Category:People born in 1942 Category:People died in 1958 Category:Teenagers Category:Formerly missing people found dead Category:People born in February Category:People died in June